1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drain plug, more particular to a captive drain plug assembly that has an interesting appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drain plug closes a drain of a sink. Many types of drain plugs exist, and some conventional drain plugs have interesting appearances for fun. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional drain plug (60) selectively closes a drain (70) and comprises a stopper (61) and a decorative knob (62). The stopper (61) is removably mounted in the drain (70) and has a top surface and a mounting recess (611). The mounting recess (611) is defined in the top surface of the stopper (61) and has an annular recess. The decorative knob (62) has a bottom and a connector (621). The connector (621) is formed on and protrudes from the bottom of the decorative knob (62), is mounted in the annular recess (611) and has an annular lip. The annular lip is formed around the connectors, corresponds to and is selectively mounted in the annular recess in the mounting recess (611).
When the conventional drain plug (60) is removed from a drain (70), the decorative knob (62) pulls out of the stopper (61), and the stopper (61) does not come out of the drain (70). Furthermore, the entire plug (60) is easily lost when removed from the drain (70).
The drain plug in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.